Events
There are several special events, which can be recognized by a car or stand above each of your 3 permanent farms. The Bazaar also shows up above your Island Farm, Viking Farm and Northern Lights Farm when those events are running. Up to 8 in game events may be running at any time, but usually 4 or less are active each day. Events show up either regularly or randomly and are temporary. Some events have a set duration longer than a day, which can be seen on a timer in the event window. Others last 24 hours before leaving. Events Theme Events Main article: Theme Events These events show up at a relatively regular interval and last for about 6 days. Theme Events can start on any day and at any time without notice, but typically start on the same day of the week as the previous Theme Event. The events usually occur every week or every two weeks. The events usually run on a rotation, but the rotation may also be changed without notice. They consist of six level-dependent tasks, with a reward for each of the tasks and an end-reward for completing all of the tasks within the allotted time. This end-reward is a 5x5 decoration with 78, 74, 64 or 54 happiness, depending on level. These are all in game events. *'3.' Fairy Tale Time *'2.' Here's to nature! Camping *'1.' Not of this World UFO *'4.' Mysterious Asia *'5. 'A Hint of Hawaii Weekly Events These events happen once per week on a random day. *A Special Offer (24 hours, starting at 0:00) *Latest from the Trading Floor (24 hours, starting at 0:00) *The Bazaar *Landscape Architect * Wheel of Fortune (45 hours 30 minutes, starting at 0:00) Irregular Events These events show up at irregular intervals and last for varying amounts of time. They are all in game events. * Monica's Hot Deals * Orphanage Charity Drive * The Architect (three random 5-hour periods during 24 total hours, starting at 0:00) * Where are the Bees? (3 days) * Naughty or Nice (24 hours or 48 hours, starting at 0:00) * A Hero for Piggles (3 days) * Seashell Trader (about 30 days during the Island Farm event) * Runestone Trader (about 30 days during the Viking Farm or Northern Lights Farm event) * Voucher Trader (about 30 days during the Candy Farm event) * An Accident (2 or 3 days) * Cooperative Championship (5-6 days, once per month) * Hard Worker (3 days) Annual Events It is unknown whether these events will be repeated, but due to the nature of the events there is reason to believe they will be recurring annually. These are a combination of in game and/or forum Events. *Easter *Anniversary *Halloween *Christmas *The County Fair is almost here Notes *Some events can only be seen on the main farm, others on the Gourmet or Flower farms as well. This mostly depends on whether the event is relevant for the farm. If The Bazaar is offering deals for your Theme Farm, it will only appear above your Island Farm, Viking Farm or Northern Lights Farm. Category:Events